No god, no angel, no Buddha
by Jlargent
Summary: What happened to Yuri after she graduated from the Afterlife School? Here's my theroy.


**No god, no angel, no Buddha.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well here I am once again with a new story, this time I'm doing an Angel Beats/MLP crossover for fans of the anime you know you're curious as I am as to what happened to the SSS after the series ended, so I thought I should try to explain what happened to Yuri after she 'graduated' since the whole series revolved around Kanade and Otonashi romance, but I digress. I do not own Angel Beats or MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

_"This is really wonderful. This is such a happy environment. It's too dazzling for me. This is the way people live their lives. Isn't it just beautiful? I'm envious. If I vanish now, could I start over anew? Could I accept normal happiness? If I lost my memories, and got a different personality, I might be able to. But then, what does it mean to be reborn? That isn't the life I had anymore. It's someone else's life. Everyone only gets to live life one time, and it's right here. I only get it once. This is my life. I can't entrust it to someone. I can't steal a new one. I can't force it on others. I can't forget it, or erase it. I can't stomp over it, laugh it off, or beautify it. I can't anything, I'd have to- I'd have to accept my one shot at life no matter how cruel or merciless or unfair I thought it was. Sir, don't you understand? That is why I must fight. I must keep on fighting, because- because I could never accept that kind of life!" –Yuri Nakamura: Angel Beats Episode 12: Knockin' on Heaven's door._

Yuri's POV

"Well see you later!" I chirped as I felt myself becoming lighter and my eyesight grew hazy, and soon I could only see nothing but white.

"Ah, it seems that you have arrived right on time Ms. Nakamura." A feminine voice spoke as the whiteness faded and I could now see that I was in a starry void of sorts, a light mist was covering the ground as I regain the feeling in my legs.

"Where am I and who are you? Are you god?" I shouted to the vastness that was surrounding me.

"There's really no need to shout. This is the land between life and death and not the Afterlife School." The voice replied as the sound of clopping was approaching me and I could see an equine figure approaching me, the mist parted enough for me to see clearly. To my surprise it was a unicorn with wings, I could tell from her appearance that she was female with long dark red hair and an ink bottle with a quill on her rear end.

"Who are you?" I ask her warily.

She laughs softly "Now, now there's no need to get nervous. My name is Faust, and I have need of your services Ms. Nakamura." The newly revealed Faust tells me.

"Faust? As in the German legend?" I ask her incredulously.

"Please, I am not Mephistopheles trying to claim your soul. While I admit Goethe had written an incredible piece of fiction that is not why we are here." Faust replied.

"Why do you need me of all people?" I ask her.

Faust gives a light sigh "To understand the answer I must tell you about the history of Equestria, the land that I am from, you see I asked your god to for lack of a better term 'borrow' you for a brief period because I watched what happened since the beginning of your rebellion against your god, he said and I quote 'Humans often amuse me not because they are trying to rebel against me, but because they feel that they are trying to do something worthwhile." You see millennia ago I gave birth to two daughters: Celestia and Luna unfortunately a powerful entity attacked while I was recovering from childbirth. I ordered my hoofmaidens to take them and run while I fought against what ever tried to harm my daughters. I fought long and hard against it but it was for naught, I wasn't at my full strength due to having given birth so the best that I could do was seal it away." Faust explained.

"What about your husband? I mean where was he?" I ask her.

"Sadly my husband died shortly before Celestia and Luna was born. I designed the seal to contain the evil for ten thousand years which would allow my daughters to become strong enough to defeat the entity but it seems that the seal is weakening faster than I expected it to. I want you to help my daughters fight against it and finally defeat it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute I just finished defeating a computer program with a god complex and you want me to help your daughters fight an all-powerful evil? No offence but are you freaking insane?" I shriek.

"I didn't say that you'd do it alone, but in order to do this you must be reborn in my world without any knowledge of your previous life. If you do this for me I promise that I will send you to your siblings." She said.

"How do I know I can trust you? You are a god right? And a god took away my younger siblings in thirty minutes while I was forced to watch it happen." I said bitterly.

Faust lowers her head in sadness "Yes I am well aware of the suffering you had to endure before you started the Afterlife Battlefront, it is because of this I chose you to lead your new group to help fight against this evil. You should be aware that Otonashi is still at the Afterlife School."

"What? Why?" I ask her.

"He's waiting to pass the leadership of the Battlefront to another before he goes to Tachibana, but unlike The Programmer he will not succumb to despair and insanity. It's his love for her that will keep him going onward." Faust explains.

I shake my head a laugh "That idiot…he's way too nice for his good."

"So do you wish to accept my request?" Faust asks me.

"What would happen if I said no?" I ask her curiously.

"I'll just merely send you to your designated heaven and let your god deal with the paperwork." Faust said offhandedly.

"Can I think about it?" I ask her.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." With those words she faded from my view apparently wanting to give me some privacy, I stand out here looking out at the expanse I started to think about Faust's offer, on one hand I could finally see my siblings after so long, but on the other hand Faust really wants my help. I stand out here thinking long and hard for what seemed like days before calling out.

"I'm ready to make my decision." I said and in a near instant Faust appears.

"Yes?" she asks me.

"Do you promise that I will see my siblings again?" I ask her.

"I Pinkie Promise 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye' that you will see your siblings the next time you come here." She makes some motions with her hooves as she recited a promise, and despite the absurdity of it makes me laugh.

"Pinkie Promise?" I ask her.

She giggles "You'll find out later. Trust me." she says cryptically.

"While I would want to desperately see them again I cannot in good consciousness leave your species to your doom. I'll help your daughters Faust." I said. Faust smiles as her horn glows in an ethereal white.

"Well I hope to see you again _Twilight Sparkle_." She says as a flash blinds me and darkness overtakes me.

Years later…Twilight Sparkle's POV

"Twilight! You just received a letter from Princess Celestia." Spike my assistant/son says to me as he unrolls the scroll "*Ahem* Dear Twilight you are needed in the Crystal Empire a powerful artifact has been stolen and we need you to recover it. Princess Celestia." Spike says as he rolls up the scroll.

I nod "Spike, get the girls. We're heading to the Crystal Empire." I said as I levitate my saddlebag and place a few books in it, for the past few months I've been having odd dreams of creatures that I've never seen before and one of them had long red hair wearing some type of uniform as she was fighting some sort of shadow monsters. I clear my head of those lingering thoughts as I head outside to meet my friends that have arrived to face whatever crisis that has happened to the Empire.

_**The end.**_

_Me: Well that's it, took me a good portion of the day but I knocked it out. Stay tuned for more stories like these. And yes I am having it take place before Equestria Girls since it is supposed to take place in between Seasons 3& 4._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
